


Through His Fingers Like Sand

by undernightlight



Series: Power Rangers: Zed Squad [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Loss of Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Daniel struggles to learn how to manage his newly acquired powers.
Series: Power Rangers: Zed Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015558
Kudos: 1





	Through His Fingers Like Sand

**Author's Note:**

> a little piece about my character Daniel

Daniel didn’t think it was fair. Why did this have to happen to him? He was a good kid, he worked hard, he put everything on the line for SPD, and then this. It wasn’t fair.

All his life he’d fought for control. From his parents, his teachers, these, lofty, unattainable ambitions set out in front of him without even asking. Joining SPD was something he wanted to do as much as it was a power move; he was going to be in control now, and no one could stop him.

A lot changed quickly. Z-Squad was a lot to handle. He knew Sen well, graduating alongside each other first and second, but Stone, he was a mess, not what an SPD cadet should be. They weren’t the most cohesive at first - Daniel lacked the patience to hold Stone’s hand though the rigorous training of a Ranger Cadet - but as time went on, things got better. Friend, perhaps, was still too strong a work, but when it came down to it Daniel trusted him, trusted them both, with his life. And that was his choice, all in his control.

Stone’s experiment went wrong. Drastically wrong. Wrong in every possible way.

The others, they seemed to have a better handle on it, but Daniel couldn’t get to grips with his new found electrokinesis. Great, he was a human battery, he could generate and manipulate electricity, he had power he never thought would be possible, but it wasn’t all good.

The first time he shocked someone it had been Sen. They were sparring - Daniel needing to up his close-range combat skills - when Sen blocked a punch, but recoiled back at the electrical jolt that justed between them. Daniel jumped from the shock, but he was in no pain, he felt fine, but Sen wasn’t. Sen held her arm, teeth gritted, and Daniel realised what had happened.

He apologised profusely, saying it was never his intention, and luckily Sen believed him, forgiving him quickly, but Daniel didn’t let himself off so easily.

More incidents. Shocking Stone when they passed each other the next morning, and they weren’t even touching. He put two computers out of order, busted the lights in their room, overloaded a blaster. It just happened, and he couldn’t quite seem to get it in line.

All that control he’d finally managed felt like it was slipping through his fingers like sand.

He was rarely alone these days, always with Sen and Stone, so he was always on guard. Not that it seemed to matter because he didn’t seem to be getting any better at managing it. Sometimes he’d shock and sometimes he wouldn’t, and he was never able to tell which it would be.

Insulated gloves were his safest option. Their commander asked him about it, asked why. He said he just thought maybe it’d help him in training and to let him try it out. Their commander didn’t care enough to dispute. Really, they ended up a hindrance, difficult to get used to and uncomfortable to be wearing all the time, but at least this way, he wouldn’t hurt anyone else. Neither Stone nor Sen commented on it, but he knew they knew, and he knew they knew why he was doing it.

The glove had to be a temporary solution though. He couldn’t wear them forever, always scared to hurt someone accidentally just because he couldn’t get his own powers under control. For now though, what choice did he have?

He had control in the matter, not if he wanted to keep other people safe, and that’s all he wanted.


End file.
